10 Year High School Reunion
by Dark-Angel302
Summary: Triple songfic! Rated just to be safe: It's the Domino High 10-year-high school reunion, and no one has seen each other for years. Man, have they changed. Picture this: Kaiba has twins? Bad Ryou? Pimp Marik? Joey as a teacher? - Better than it sounds.


Angel: I came up with this will watching 'Cheaper by the Dozen' It's an awesome movie-  
  
Meiko: But that's no the point.  
  
Angel: My muses get the day off because it's Easter!  
  
Meiko: I don't though. -_-  
  
Angel: Well, this is a triple-songfic! I'm trying stuff new!  
  
Meiko: Really knew, she's starting to scare me.  
  
Angel: Well, here are the songs I'm using  
  
Music Tracks  
  
#one: 'Life is a Highway' – by Tom Petty OR Tom Cochrane OR Chris Ledoux, exc. (This song has been sung a billion different times by different people, just find what ever one you can)  
  
#two: 'Back in Black' – AC/DC (classic song, one of my favorites, and fits Ryou's entrance perfectly ^^ )  
  
#three: 'Game over' – Lil' Flip ( I hate this song, I'm just using the beginning part for Marik's entrance)  
  
Angel: I love the song by AC/DC !!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Meiko: Everyone loves it, they just don't know what it is.  
  
Angel: On with the fic!  
  
Meiko: Disclaimer Angel. -_-  
  
Angel: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
#$%#$%#$%#$%#%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#%$#$%#$%#$%#$%#$#$#%#$  
  
~*~*~*~*~ = time jump  
  
// lyrics//  
  
'thoughts and italics'  
  
"speaking"  
  
#$%#$%#%$#$%%#%$#$%#%$#$%#$%#$%#$%#%$#$%#$$%#$%#%$#%$#%$#%  
  
In case you don't read my pitiful author notes(wouldn't blame you) here is the music I'm using.  
  
Music Tracks  
  
#one: 'Life is a Highway' – by Tom Petty OR Tom Cochrane OR Chris Ledoux, exc. (This song has been sung a billion different times by different people, just find what ever one you can)  
  
#two: 'Back in Black' – AC/DC (classic song, one of my favorites, and fits Ryou's entrance perfectly ^^ )  
  
#three: 'Game over' – Lil' Flip ( I hate this song, I'm just using the beginning part for Marik's entrance)  
  
#$%#%$#$%#$%#%$#$%#$%#$%#$%##$%#$%#$%#%$#$%#%$#$%#$%#$%#%$#  
  
After High school, the gang went their separate ways. Tea used a scholarship to go study dance in New York. Yugi was transferred to a top University over in the United States, where he was studying to be a pediatrician. Joey moved in with his mom and sister after his dad died of a heart attack, and was attending a college in Tokyo. Tristan was left at the University in Domino. Ryou returned to England, where he was studying Astromany and Space. And Marik returned to Egypt, working at the museum, nobody knew if he attended college or not.  
  
After college, there was only a few left that kept in touch. Marik was not planning on returning from Egypt, Tea stayed in New York, Yugi was so hard to find, and Ryou was lost.  
  
Those four missed a whole lot: marriages, births. But everyone else missed one death. Closer to that day, everyone started to try to find out what their old friends had been doing all those years. Everyone couldn't wait to see the others, but never spoke to them, until that one day in July.  
  
Their 10-year high school reunion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Friday, July 15, 2016 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(start track #one)  
  
Yugi Mutou, now 26 years old, drove down the familiar road in Domino City, Japan. He sat in his sleek black sports car, the windows rolled down, smiling to himself. It had been so long since he had been in the familiar setting. A few new shops, but nothing else. As for Yugi, nothing had changed much about him either, except for the fact that his growth spurt had finally kicked in. Now standing 6'1", he couldn't wait to see the look on Joey's face. Seeing Yugi as 'tall' just wasn't really imaginable until you see it yourself.  
  
//Life's like a road that you travel on  
  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
  
Sometimes you turn you back to the wind  
  
Sometimes you bend sometimes you stand//  
  
Amazingly, Yugi was wearing no leather or belts or buckles what so ever. He wore very baggy cargo pants, a black T-shirt, and a faded Jean jacket, with the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck.  
  
Yugi had indeed become a pediatrician, and found a cure for lung cancer in the process. He was quite famous now, and not for Duel Monsters this time, he gave the game up after college.  
  
//There's a world outside every darkened door  
  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
  
Where the brave are free and lovers soar//  
  
He had to travel a lot, so no could ever keep track, or find him for that matter. But he was well, living in a good home, single, and loving life just as it was.  
  
Yugi pulled into the parking lot of Domino High School, many other cars were already around the place, and little kids ran around outside, while their parents were catching up with old friends. Some people didn't live in Domino City, or Japan for that matter, anymore, and had to bring their kids along with them to the reunion.  
  
//Come ride with me to the distant shore  
  
We won't hesitate break down the garden gate  
  
There's not much left today//  
  
Yugi walked into the all too familiar hallways of Domino High, passing his old locker, old homerooms, and finally entered the gymnasium. Other adults stood around, and Yugi automatically started looking around for his old friends, the ones he hadn't seen in 10 years.  
  
//Life is a highway  
  
I want to ride it all night long  
  
If you're going my way  
  
I want to drive it all night long//  
  
"Do you know how hard it is too get your address," came a cold voice from behind him. Yugi smiled, and turned around to face his sapphire-eyed friend.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Kaiba," Yugi replied. Kaiba smiled at that, he actually 'smiled.' "I think I've missed something?" There had to be, Kaiba was smiling, and it was very weird to see him wearing jeans and a sweat shirt.  
  
//Through all the cities and all these towns  
  
It's my blood and it's all around//  
  
"Yes," Kaiba said. "Well, I'm mar-" Kaiba's face dropped, and grew to a worried look. "SAM! SARAH! STAY AWAY FORM THE PUNCH BOWL!" He yelled, brushing past Yugi, who turned around to see two kids, both the same age (about 6), one standing on a chair, one on the table, next to the punch bowl. Kaiba lifted the boy that was standing on the table and put him on the floor. "I told you not touch anything that was pointy, sharp, or breakable in any way."  
  
"You did?" The girl asked, giving a very good (fake) innocent look, cocking her head to the side. She had brown eyes, that reminded Yugi of Serenity, but wild black hair like Mokuba. The boy's hair was exactly like that, only shorter, about shoulder-length, and sapphire eyes like Kaiba, only his weren't cold, but more of the spark and mischief that Mokuba had.  
  
"Yes, and that's not going to work Sarah," Kaiba said, giving Sarah a look that said, 'don't even think that will work on me.' "Now go find Jesse and see if he will play with you." The two smiled, more of an evil smile, and ran through the crowd.  
  
//I love you now like I loved you then  
  
This is the road and these are the hands  
  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights  
  
Knock my down get back up again  
  
You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man//  
  
"And they were?" Yugi asked coming up behind Kaiba, who just sighed.  
  
"I forgot, we couldn't contact you then." Yugi helped himself to some punch, half-listening to Kaiba, but caught the next three words. "They're my kids." Yugi nearly spit out his punch, instead he just chocked on it. "Yeah," Kaiba nodded, trying not to laugh at Yugi's surprise.  
  
"Twins?"  
  
"Yeah, easy enough to see. Sarah is bright kid, but Sam is jut like Mokuba was when he was his age. Wild, and seemed to be on sugar high all the time." Yugi laughed half-heartedly.  
  
"But, whoa re you married to?"  
  
"Serenity."  
  
Yugi stared at him. "And Joey allowed this?"  
  
"Well, after he got married, he was a little nicer about me and Serenity dating, and went through when I purposed, so-"  
  
"Wait, Joey's married?"  
  
// There's no load I can't hold  
  
Road so rough this I know  
  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
  
Tell 'em we're survivors//  
  
"Yeah, he has a kid too, Jesse, a spinning image of him really. You want to see Joey?" Kaiba was changing subjects and giving Yugi so much new information the poor guy could barley keep track of what Kaiba was saying.  
  
"Of course, but, who is he married to?"  
  
"Me," said a smooth, female voice that Yugi new well. He turned around to see Mai standing there, looking like she did when she was in Battle City. "And you're as tall as me, this is scary."  
  
"How tall are you now?" Came the syrupy sweet voice of Serenity Wheel- Opps, I mean Serenity Kaiba. Wow, had she changed: taller, her eyes were green, so she must have contacts, and her auburn hair was cut to shoulder- length.  
  
"Just off of six feet," Yugi shrugged.  
  
// Life is a highway  
  
I want to ride it all night long  
  
If you're going my way  
  
I want to drive it all night long  
  
Life is a highway  
  
I want to ride it all night long  
  
If you're going my way  
  
I want to drive it all night long//  
  
"Well, I guess I can't call you shrimp any more, can I?" said a New-York accent.  
  
"You never did," Yugi laughed, embracing his best friend.  
  
"Well, I was planning on starting if you hadn't gotten over five feet yet," Joey said, with his usual crazy grin. Joey hadn't seemed to have changed a bit, just about two or three inches taller, more of a build, and side burns.  
  
"Why haven't we been able to find you Yugi?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yeah," Mai added. "I heard you found a cure for lung cancer, did you have to travel because of that?"  
  
"Yes, many different companies were offering machines that could help with the process, so I had to move just about every four or five months."  
  
"Sounds tiring," Kaiba said.  
  
"I got use to it after a while," Yugi replied. "Well, I said what I've been doing, what about you guys."  
  
//There is a distance between you and I  
  
A misunderstanding once but now  
  
We look it in the eye//  
  
"I teach P.E. here at Domino High," Joey said. Yugi laughed, he could have guessed that any way, P.E. was the only class Joey enjoyed in High School. "Jesse won't like it thought when he goes there, but he's only eight right now."  
  
"And Mai works for me," Kaiba said. "I'm still running Kaiba corporations, and Serenity stays home, trying to manage the twins." Serenity smiled, blushing a little.  
  
//There's no load I can't hold  
  
Road so rough this I know  
  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
  
Tell 'em we're survivors//  
  
"What about Tristan?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Tea's picking him up at the airport, so they should be here soon," Serenity answered.  
  
"Tristan is working at that mechanics shop, where he worked after school during High school," Joey said. "He owns the place now, cleaned it up pretty good."  
  
"And Tea?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Finished her study in New York, a big time Broadway star now," Mai answered this time. "She really changed. No more friendship speeches as far as know, and she is a complete doll."  
  
"Mai smacked me because of that," Joey added.  
  
"Only because you started to drool, sheesh," Mai protested. Yugi laughed, thinking about how Joey would have reacted 10 years ago.  
  
"So, any news on Ryou or Marik?"  
  
"Music," Joey said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
// Life is a highway  
  
I want to ride it all night long  
  
If you're going my way  
  
I want to drive it all night long  
  
Life is a highway  
  
I want to ride it all night long  
  
If you're going my way  
  
I want to drive it all night long  
  
Life is a highway  
  
I want to ride it all night long  
  
If you're going my way  
  
I want to drive it all night long//  
  
"They're in the music business now," Kaiba said. "I've seen pictures and stuff, it scares me how much they've changed. I've even listened to some of their music."  
  
"You mean, they actually perform in the music department?" Yugi asked, the group making their way outside.  
  
"Yes," Joey replied. "Marik is one damn good rapper, and Ryou plays the guitar awesome."  
  
"Plus he has a real handsome voice," Serenity added.  
  
"But they have completely changed their appearance," Kaiba continued.  
  
"Actually I could see how Marik would look now way back in Battle City," Mai said, more to herself than to the rest of them. The group now stood near the parking lot, the street facing them.  
  
"Well, what is Ryou like?" Yugi asked, almost afraid because of the reaction he got from them when he first asked.  
  
(start music track #two)  
  
"Well-"Joey said, but trailed off as a motorcycle engine could be heard to their right. Coming down the street was a large black motorcycle and on it was a man, about 27, wearing all black, leather and buckles, and had white hair.  
  
//Back in black  
  
I hit the sack  
  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
  
Yes, I'm let loose  
  
From the noose  
  
That's kept me hanging about  
  
I've been looking at the sky  
  
'Cause it's getting' me high  
  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
  
I got nine lives  
  
Cat's eyes  
  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild//  
  
He pulled up and parked his bike, climbing off, and seeing his friends, started over towards them. Yugi's mouth dropped open as Ryou neared. His large, black, retro boots, thumped across the pavement. He wore tight- fitting black leather pants, clad in belts and silver chains hanging from the belt loop holes.  
  
//'Cause I'm back  
  
Yes, I'm back  
  
Well, I'm back  
  
Yes, I'm back  
  
Well, I'm back  
  
I'm back in black  
  
Yes, I'm back in black//  
  
He had a black T-shirt that had in stretched white letters, like he painted them on that said, "Dead people Rock" underneath his black leather jacket, belts stripped on to his arms as well, and black bracelets actually on his skin traveling up his arms, made of many different kinds of material. On his hands were black leather biker gloves with the fingers cut off. He had a black belt chocker with silver spikes around his neck, like a dog collar.  
  
His silver-white hair was pushed out of his face by a red bandana, the only thing he was wearing that wasn't black. His features had changed, he looked tough, his eyes slightly more narrowed, not as much as Bakura's would have been, but certainly not round and innocent anymore. But still distinctively outlined, and his skin was much tanner, almost close enough to mistake him as Egyptian. And around his neck was his Millennium Ring, along with some other long, silver, chains.  
  
//Back in black  
  
Of a Cadillac  
  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
  
Yes, I'm in a bang  
  
With a gang  
  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
  
Cause I'm back on the track  
  
And I'm beatin' the flack  
  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
  
So look at me now  
  
I'm just makin' my play  
  
Don't try to push your luck  
  
Just get out of my way//  
  
"R-R-Ryou?" Joey managed to stutter.  
  
Ryou just smirked in response, not only was he dressed differently, but he was taller, about 6'4", and had a very good build. He looked more open and dominant than the quiet shy boy they new in High School.  
  
//'Cause I'm back  
  
Yes, I'm back  
  
Well, I'm back  
  
Yes, I'm back  
  
Well, I'm back  
  
I'm back in black  
  
Yes, I'm back in black//  
  
"Last time I checked," Ryou replied, more of an edge in his words, but his British accent barley still there. "How've ya been?" Ryou asked, offering his hand, which Joey took after hesitation.  
  
"G-Good. Man, have you changed Ryou," Joey said, finally getting relieved of his shock, but still a little shook up.  
  
//Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
  
Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
  
Well, I'm back, back  
  
Well I'm back in black  
  
Yes I'm back in black//  
  
"I thought you were studying Astromany Ryou," Yugi said.  
  
"I was, and I hated it," Ryou said dully. "But this music deal seems to be working out for me, I get to see Marik sometimes."  
  
"Oh, how is he?" Serenity asked.  
  
//Hoo yeah  
  
Ohh yeah  
  
Yes I am  
  
Oooh yeah, yeah oh yeah  
  
Back in now  
  
Well I'm back, I'm back  
  
Back, I'm back  
  
Back, I'm back  
  
Back, I'm back  
  
Back, I'm back  
  
Back  
  
Back in black  
  
Yes I'm back in black//  
  
"Doin' well, livin' in the States right now." The way Ryou was talking was really starting to scare Yugi. This couldn't be the boy who Joey and Tristan had to threaten bullies to stay away from. Or the straight A student who loved space, stars, and wanted to be a scientist someday. No one could change that much in 10 years!  
  
"Is he coming?" Joey asked.  
  
//Out of the sight//  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world, his flight was delayed though." Ryou then looked past Yugi, towards the door. "Well, if it isn't Tea Gardner." Everyone turned around to say hi to their friend. But Yugi was just stunned. Mai was wrong, she wasn't a doll, she was gorgeous, she looked similar to Mai, only younger, and different clothes. Her brown hair flowed past her shoulders, and her large blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. She was taller, (imagine that -_- if you haven't noticed, everyone is going to be taller than they were in High School)  
  
Tristan came up behind her, he was the same, just even more muscular than he was before, working as a mechanic could probably do that to a person. (Oh, and guess what else, he's taller! 0_0 Big surprise)  
  
"Hey guys," he said, happily, seeing Yugi, then he saw Ryou and his face faltered for a moment. "Love your music man," he covered. Ryou just smirked, acting 'too' much like his yami. "Hey Yugi, how's your grandpa?" Yugi's happy features dropped automatically.  
  
"Yugi? What's wrong?" Tea asked, and not in the annoying way she usually did back in High School.  
  
"My grandpa died in about 6 years ago, about two weeks after my graduation."  
  
"Sorry man," Tristan apologized.  
  
"It's okay," Yugi said, trying to shake off his feelings. He was with his friends, he should be happy right now! "Oh, have you seen Marik."  
  
"Yeah, we saw him at the airport," Tea answered. "He should be here any time now." As if on cue, a car door slammed behind them.  
  
(cue music track #three)  
  
He  
  
Looked  
  
Like  
  
A  
  
Pimp  
  
// Game Over  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip//  
  
No lies. He wore the same purple sweat shirt with the sleeves cut off, and the chains connected in the front, but he had, really really baggy cargo pants, and sweat bands tired around his wrists. He even had a visor upside down and backwards on his head, it was awkward.  
  
// Game Over  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip//  
  
About 12 long, silver, diamond-studded necklaces in a series of different shapes. Golden jewelry still clad his arms, and as chokers around his neck, earrings and all.  
  
His hair was wilder, and his skin was tanner than it had been before (which sounds impossible, right?) What kind-of surprised Yugi, and humored him, was he had a thin lined mustache. Making him look about 22 instead of 28.  
  
// Game Over  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip//  
  
Marik walked over to them, hands shoved in his pockets, not really smiling at all.  
  
"Took ya long enough," Ryou shot at him. Marik's lips formed a small smirk.  
  
// Game Over  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip//  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Damn plane broke down." His voice was deeper than Yugi remembered. Suddenly, Marik's gaze shifted to his friends, and he smiled as he saw Yugi.  
  
"Well, never thought I'd see the day you were over six feet Yugi." Yugi had to smile at that. Marik was shifting around, looking uncomfortable, like he felt he wasn't supposed to be there. Ryou looked over at Marik, giving him a strange look.  
  
//Ah shit, y'all done fucked up and let me in this bitch  
  
I'm just your average hood nigga with dream's gettin' rich My crib big like a football field  
  
You might fuck around and think I signed a football deal  
  
I take 15 minutes to drop a track [yeah]  
  
I take half a minute to load my??//  
  
"Go on," he said nodding towards Yugi, his eyes still on Marik.  
  
"Look," Marik said, finding his voice. "I guess I ought to thank you," Yugi cocked an eyebrow, what did he mean. "You, kind-of saved my life."  
  
// Game Over  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Game Over  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip  
  
Flip//  
  
(music fades out)  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
  
"He had lung cancer about a year and a half ago," Ryou said, since Marik wasn't about to answer.  
  
"You did?" Joey said in surprise. Marik shrugged, looking like it was just normal for him.  
  
"I got caught on smoking," he said casually. Before the others could reply, Jesse came running over to Mai, hiding behind her, then turning to his father.  
  
"Dad, they won't leave me alone!" he protested, speaking about the twins. Jesse really was a spinning image of Joey, same hair, same eyes, and same attitude.  
  
"They're six years old Jesse, you can't take care of them," Joey said, mocking him. Jesse scowled at his father. Then looked frightened and ran away from the group, just in time to escape two raven-haired children.  
  
Sam and Sarah came running up to them, out of breath. "Mom, where did Jesse go?" Sam asked Serenity.  
  
"I don't know," she said as innocently as she could. But Kaiba had other ideas.  
  
"You just missed him, he went inside," Kaiba said, while smirking. Sam had an evil grin plastered across his face and he ran into the building, Sarah following soon after. "Thanks Dad!" She called and ran to catch up with her brother.  
  
The group stared after them, before Ryou broke the silence.  
  
"Okay, who's kid is who's?"  
  
"The oldest one is Joey and Mai's," Kaiba answered. "And then twins are ours." He put an arm around Serenity as he said this. Marik looked stunned for a minute.  
  
"Who's still single here?" He asked.  
  
"Me," Yugi replied.  
  
"Me too," Tristan added.  
  
Everyone looked over at Tea, waiting for an answer. "Oh, I'm engaged."  
  
"Since when?" Mai asked.  
  
"Since last Saturday," Tea answered, wanting to change the subject. "So have you quit smoking?" The last question was offered to Marik.  
  
"Trying to," Marik said.  
  
"And none while we're here," Ryou said sternly. "The smell makes me sick." He then brushed past everyone, and headed inside. Marik shrugged, and followed him.  
  
"Sam," Kaiba muttered under his breath, his gave shifted to the entrance, where Sam was lying on his back in the grass, playing catch with something glass. Kaiba raced over towards him, hoping his son wouldn't break whatever he had before he got there.  
  
"This is just sad," said a voice from behind Yugi. "You're still as tall as me, and I'm over six feet."  
  
"Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Serenity asked. Yugi looked over at the now 21 year old Mokuba, surprised by what he saw, not as surprised as by how Ryou and Marik turned out, but still surprised.  
  
Mokuba still had long, wild black hair and deep blue eyes, but he was still as tall as Yugi. He wore an open black trench coat, a navy blue T-shirt that had a dragon on it, deep blue jeans, and a black leather strip necklace with a silver cross at the end.  
  
"Considering I'm older than you, and you're still growing, that makes it sad," Yugi replied smartly. "Still in school?"  
  
"Finishing up college," Mokuba shrugged. He looked around at everyone. Mai and Tea were chatting over by one of the Sakura trees; Joey, Tristan, and Serenity were watching Jesse and Sarah; Kaiba was dragging Sam back over to everyone else; and Ryou was talking to Marik, who was smoking, leaned up against the side of the school.  
  
"It's strange," Mokuba said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"How much people can change over the years."  
  
Yugi looked back to every one else, the setting laid before he seemed so unreal.  
  
"Yes, indeed it is."  
  
#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$  
  
I'm so evil! ^^ I let my friends at school read this, and there expressions and answers will probably be just like your:  
  
"What did you do to them?"  
  
I'm evil! ^^  
  
Should I continue? I still haven't written what happened to the yamis yet, so tell me.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
